


Into It

by Aaaarrrrgggghhhh



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Camila, Camren - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Lauren, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh/pseuds/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh
Summary: Just some posting some shameless Camren smut, don't mind me





	Into It

With the sounds of the city in the background and her nighttime playlist blaring through her earbuds, Lauren was in the perfect mood for drawing. She was perched in the armchair in the corner of the hotel bedroom, sketchpad in her lap, charcoal pencil in one hand and half-emptied glass in the other. Camila was sprawled out on the bed, her arm dangling off the side as her hair splayed across her bare back. Lauren watched as she slept peacefully, sketching silently as Camila shifted in her sleep. She smiled to herself as she looked down at her sketch, a near-perfect embodiment of the perfect girl in front of her. She finished off her drink, the liquid burning slightly as she swallowed, and set the empty glass on the windowsill next to her. She stood and moved towards the bed, placing her sketchpad and pencil on the nightstand next to her. As she moved to crawl under the covers, Camila was roused from her sleep.

“Lo?” She called out, her voice thick with sleep.

“I’m here, baby,” Lauren responded in a low tone, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’, just wondering where you are,” Camila said as she finally opened her rich brown eyes. She stared at Lauren, who’s own eyes were green as the deepest forest, and she smiled. Lauren couldn’t help but smile back.

“Do you want me to close the window? You look cold,” Lauren offered, to which Camila just shook her head, moving to climb under the covers. Lauren’s eyes twinkled in adoration and she unbuttoned her jeans, peeling them off of herself before climbing in beside Camila. Immediately, they moved closer together, seeking each other’s warmth instead of the chill from the cold night air. Lauren turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around Camila’s waist, pulling her flush against her front to keep her safe, and Camila shifted to fit perfectly in the curve of Lauren’s body.

“Goodnight, Camz,” Lauren whispered into the smaller girl’s ear. Instead of replying, Camila pushed her hips back against Lauren, who smiled and rubbed circles into Camila’s side.

“Can we…?”

“Use your words, baby,” Lauren’s tone was authoritative, and Camila felt a chill run down her spine. Lauren began lazily rubbing at Camila’s cunt, which was quickly growing slick with her arousal.

“Can you…,” Camila turned to look Lauren in the eyes, “Can you fuck me, Lo? Please?” Lauren smirked and rolled onto her stomach, before propping herself up with her toned arms. She leaned down to join their lips, and Camila eagerly kissed her back. She placed one hand on Lauren’s back to push her closer, and threaded her fingers through Lauren’s thick hair with the other hand. As Lauren nipped at her bottom lip, Camila couldn’t suppress a moan, both from pleasure and pain, and Lauren’s tongue swept across her lip to soothe the sharp sensation. Camila’s back arched and Lauren began kissing from her jawline down to her neck, pausing to suck at her collarbone.

“Please, Lo,” Camila’s voice was heady and she could feel her need growing with every touch of Lauren’s lips.

“Be patient, Mami,” Lauren said into the crook of Camila’s neck, sucking harshly on her skin, which was sure to leave a deep purple bruise in its wake. She continued moving down Camila’s body, sucking at the supple skin before taking a nipple in her mouth. Camila whimpered at the feeling and arched into Lauren’s touch. Lauren continued to move down the smaller girl’s body, leaving open-mouthed kisses on Camila’s stomach. Finally, as she reached the girl’s heat, she looked up at Camila, who was now a panting mess, eyes shut tight and mouth gaping open as she waited for Lauren to touch her where she needed it most.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Lauren crooned, waiting for the smaller to reply.

“Please, Lauren,” She managed to gasp out, trying to arch into Lauren’s touch again.

“I’m sorry, Camzi, you’re going to have to do better than that,” She teased.

“Fuck, please, Lo,” Camila practically begged, “I need you to fuck me, please! Please, fuck me!”

“Good girl,” Lauren whispered into her ear, and Camila felt herself clench around nothing at the words. Lauren dragged a finger through Camila’s folds, then moved to circle the smaller girl’s clit a few times.

“No teasing,” Camila gasped out, and Lauren let out a chuckle at the girl’s words. The covers had begun falling off of them, and the cold night air pricked at Camila’s bare skin, goosebumps rising on her arms and nipples hardening into stiff peaks. She felt Lauren’s hot breath on her center and she felt herself shudder. Both of her hands were threading into Lauren’s raven hair, tugging slightly in anticipation. Lauren could feel Camila’s nails scratching lightly at her scalp and knew the girl was worked up.

Lauren leaned forward and gently lapped at Camila’s dripping cunt, feeling the small girl shake at the initial touches. She continued working at Camila’s clit with her fingers, careful not to overwhelm the girl, who was clearly worked up. She could see the marks on Camila’s chest beginning to appear as deep red and purple splotches littering her tan skin, and she felt her possessive nature growing at the sight of the marks.

“Harder, please,” Camila’s voice was pitchy and Lauren could feel Camila’s need in the air around her. She dipped two fingers into the smaller girl’s sex and felt Camila clench around them as she began thrusting them in and out of her heat. Camila’s moans and whimpers flowed freely now, filling the air as the pleasure built inside her.

Lauren sucked at Camila’s clit and Camila’s breathing became ragged, her thighs clenching around Lauren’s head as she got closer to the edge, once again tugging at Lauren’s dark strands of hair. Camila inhaled sharply as Lauren angled her fingers, a jolt of pleasure running up the small girl’s spine. Lauren thrust a third finger into Camila, feeling the girl clenching as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm.

“Fuck Lauren, please-” Camila moaned.

“Cum for me, baby,” Lauren continued thrusting into Camila as waves of pleasure wracked the smaller girl’s body. Camila let out a choked sob as she came, back arching as she fisted the sheets. As she rode out her orgasm, Lauren softly kissed back up her body, placing a soft kiss on Camila’s forehead.

“I love you, Lo,” Camila said breathlessly.

“I love you too, Camz,” Lauren’s voice was low and she held the smaller girl as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
